


兔耳控制器

by immortal_water



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22875130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortal_water/pseuds/immortal_water
Summary: ⚠ヨハ十
Relationships: Johan Andersen/Yuuki Juudai
Kudos: 1





	兔耳控制器

“在玩游戏么？”十代把卡组拢在掌心叠齐，轻吁一口气，偏头看向约翰正专注盯着的手机屏幕。不知名的格斗小人在约翰的控制下灵活避开魔法飞弹，四下穿梭并最终对着怪物打出一套流畅的连击，看上去即将通过关卡。

约翰嗯了一声，来不及回答更多，十代歪着脑袋看了一会儿，直到屏幕上跳出巨大的“YOU WIN”字样。他抬起眼，正看到约翰脸上舒出一个笑容。

“还挺难的，接下来不知道还会遇到什么样的怪物……”约翰说着，朝十代晃晃手机，“要试试吗？”

十代耸耸肩膀，笑脸故作可恶：“如果约翰不介意我把存档玩坏的话，我是很愿意试试的。”

“啊，那不行，”约翰知道十代是在开玩笑，却配合地挑起眉，“我可是很辛苦才打到这关的。”他说着，试图摆出嫌弃的表情，最后却忍俊不禁，把手机递给十代。

“干嘛？”十代瞟他一眼，“嘴上说的和做的不一样喔？”

“其实可以再开一个新的存档呀。”约翰好笑地说。

“我开玩笑的啦！约翰玩就好，我的卡组还没调整好呢，待会儿要陪我决斗哦！”十代对着约翰晃晃手里的卡组。

“好啊，十代要调整什么样的卡组？”约翰问。

“秘——密——”十代故意拖长声音，末了却不小心笑岔了音，顺势用肘拐捅了捅约翰的腰间，“不可以现在就问，那样就没意思了。”

“好好，我知道啦。”约翰重新攥起手机，点亮荧屏，暂退过后的游戏再度弹出加载画面，点状图小人绕着缓冲条一圈圈地奔跑。约翰进入游戏，发觉通关后图鉴解锁了新的可操控角色，是一个相当可爱的兔耳小人。

“请为新角色取一个昵称”，游戏主界面跳出如此写着的弹窗提示，约翰思忖片刻，心里一动。干脆就用十代的名字好了，他看了一眼埋头继续调整卡组的十代，恰巧发觉从十代脸颊两侧垂下的长长鬓发似乎与兔耳十分相像。

啊，真的挺像的。

约翰险些笑出声音。他忍住笑意，在编辑框上敲下“十代”两个字。

新的格斗小人在获得昵称后原地蹦跳了一下，垂在脸颊边的显眼兔耳雀跃地扬起来，像小鸟张开翅膀。“是否进入下一关卡？”弹窗提示再度跳了出来，约翰点击确定，关卡自带的轻快音乐立即响起。

兔耳小人做出握紧拳头的模样，一副鼓足了干劲的样子。约翰操控着他开始推进关卡，耳边音乐鼓点一阵阵律动，身旁十代把卡组摊开在床铺上，盘起双腿思索得专心，完全没注意到约翰给游戏角色取了他的名字。

十代要是知道了，会说什么呢？指腹从屏幕下方轻滑而过，约翰想着，眼前跳出本关的第一个怪物。

唔，应该会反驳他的头发才不像兔耳吧？

兔耳小人就在此时高高地跃起，拳间迸发出金色的技能特效，在操纵下挥出了仅仅观察数据而无法明确体会的第一拳。

诶？！

约翰倏然睁大眼，发出了惊讶的声音。兔耳小人将扑来的怪物一拳击倒在地，怪物头上的LP值猛地下降了一大截。竟然这么强吗？约翰反而被角色的强度打了一个措手不及。

被击倒的怪物在约翰惊讶的时候已经迅速爬起身，朝着愣在原地的兔耳小人发动进攻。背景音乐顿时变得急促起来，约翰连忙操纵兔耳小人避开，明明看起来是敏捷型的兔耳小人再度挥出拳头，用出同样的技能把怪物又一次击倒。这次怪物的LP值彻底清零，因此消失在原地。

虽然说是新关卡开始后所出现的第一只怪物，本身难度有限，但能两次技能就结束战斗已经说明了角色自身的强大。这也太厉害了吧，十代……约翰不由得嘀咕了一句。

“什么？我怎么了吗？”

耳边突然响起正牌十代的声音，约翰被吓了一跳，猝然抬头视线正与十代诧异的目光撞在了一起。

毫无来由的心虚和惊吓混作一团，约翰条件反射地矢口否认：“啊！没什么。”

“哈？约翰你这可不像没什么的语气，”十代察觉端倪，顿时坏笑起来，伸手一把抄走约翰的手机，“是不是瞒着我做了什么？唔哼，这不是你刚刚一直在玩的游戏吗，这个有什么……诶？”他正摆弄手机，话音未完突然顿住，聚焦在手机屏幕上的双眼下意识地眨巴了两下。

“……‘十代’？”他念出因为没有再继续操纵而停在原地的兔耳小人的名字，眼睛再度下意识地眨了眨，忽然扑哧一声笑了出来。

“这什么呀？为什么是我的名字啊？”

十代把手机屏幕掉转朝向约翰，约翰一时语塞，挠挠脸颊。

“因为……觉得和十代挺像的嘛……”

“哈——？”十代瞪大眼，质疑的声音拖得很长，“这个像我吗？”他转回屏幕又看了一眼，表情纠结。

“我像这只兔子？”

“是挺像的嘛。”约翰干笑了两声。

“哪里像啊？我怎么看不出来？”

“嗯，发型？”约翰眨眨眼。

“哪里像了！”十代放下手机，伸手捏住约翰的脸颊往两边扯。

“好痛！这个角色不是很可爱吗？”约翰挣扎着叫道。

“可爱是可爱，但到底哪里像我啦！而且约翰你这是在说我可爱吗？可恶！”

“哈？为什么十代的反应是说‘可恶’啊？话说真的好痛——”

“痛是应该的，你那样说我要怎么回答啊？”十代这才松开手。约翰立刻捂住被捏痛的脸颊，不断嘶嘶吸气。

“什么怎么回答？我说的是实话……”他揉着痛处，抬眼看向十代，十代却莫名避开了他的视线，眼神有些闪躲。

“十代？”

“……”十代没吭声。

“你该不会是不好意思了吧？因为我说可爱……”约翰意识到不对，话语还未完全说出，十代就已经转回目光瞪向他，同时伸手用力按住他的肩膀，整个人都压了过来。

十代曲起单腿，膝盖压在约翰身侧空出的床铺上，姿势几近跨坐，随意塞进口袋里的卡组因此从他身上跌出，顺势散落一地。他垂低脸庞，故意凶巴巴地呲起牙齿。

“这样还像吗？”

约翰扑哧一声，双肩颤抖，半晌才忍住笑意，唇齿温热地开口：

“像。”

十代半是气恼半是好笑，又道了一句可恶。

他干脆不想那么多，低下头张口咬在约翰的嘴角，刻意使用牙齿，又用舌尖舔弄留下的牙印。约翰没有推开十代，只是唔了一声，双手摸索着，最终捧住了十代的脸。

“你的卡组……调整得怎么样了？”他低低喘息着问。

“现在是问这个的时候吗？”十代嘟囔。

“为什么不是时候？”约翰勾住十代的脖颈，笑着反问，“刚刚是谁说要我陪他决斗的？”

“你这家伙真是——”十代忿忿起来，剩下半句仍是太可恶，却尽数吞没。他再一次凑过去，比前一次更用力地去咬，也是吻。

卡牌纷纷杂杂被他们拨开，一张也不敢压到，却也不能再分出更多注意力了。十代于接吻间隙低喘起来，双眸闪闪发亮，约翰的指节就在此时绕过十代颊侧垂下的棕发，濡湿所有柔软。

于是他无端想起那雀跃的、胜利的兔耳小人，被冠以和十代一样的名字。

是他私心中十代的模样。

然而不知道是谁的私心更快地满溢而出，如酒器只知摇晃，麦芽泡沫咕嘟上涌，杯口为此衔不住更多炽吻。脱去衣物后光裸的皮肤紧贴一起也仍是细细发抖，本来就再没有比如此更紧密的相处，事到如今袒露比坦白更多。

约翰扣住十代的一只手，牵到嘴唇边慢慢地吻，每一根手指、每一道指缝、每一寸纹理，不遗余力，落下齿印，像十代咬在他的嘴角上一样。十代此时依旧跨坐在约翰身上，半趴着的姿势显得有些费力。

约翰眨开淌入眼角的汗，扶稳十代。十代模糊地闷哼出声，体内被缓慢顶开。仅仅只没入数寸就已经抵达关键之处，十代彻底趴倒在约翰肩上，痒意敲打牙根，令他忍不住张口，磨牙一般软软地咬住约翰的左肩。

他以为他这时往往不会想到什么，实际却想到了很多很多，如涨涩的感触节节高升，某种不可捉摸的欲望也浮出水面。比这酥倒的牙根更麻痒，也比这汗湿的躯壳更粘稠，他一向不多想，唯有此刻他想到了。

想到宇宙，想到恒星，想到海。

如溺水之人，十代的声音不能更低，泡沫就从他口中涌出。褪开的裤腰卷在他的小腿上，他垂着脑袋，嘶嘶吸气，伸出另一只手抚摸自己挺立的性器，指尖隐忍而用力。

十代想到那些全部，都是约翰的颜色。

约翰这时抬高身体，直至全部体温沉没得一干二净。似黑夜潮水来临，他的手抚摸十代的后颈，急促的呻吟挣扎着从嘴边冒出，就像是在为了永远不下雨的荒漠而求援，吻和汗水一起落在十代的鬓角边，落在那兔耳一般的棕发上。

他听见十代笑了一下。那笑意似是预兆，十代按住他，压低身体没得更深，下腹滚烫彻底，岩浆被那已不能再承受更多的身体所孕育，涌动着涌动着，十代嘶哑地叫道，约翰。

约翰，他叫道。

这喊声或许也是私心，只有约翰听得到。

就在十代下落之时，约翰的确听到了。他深呼吸一口气，按捺不住顶起性器。仿佛不能再与这喊声纠缠下去，约翰的嘴唇与十代碰在一起，舌尖生涩而湿漉漉，埋入体内的器官只知散发热度，然而就像是血肉都消失得无影无踪，那热度是一双手，可以做到露骨地碰触魂魄。

在这样狡猾的引诱下，约翰只能闭上双眼。他也叫出十代的名字，与十代喘息重叠，额头抵着额头。

于是荒漠也下雨了，一场大雨。十代最后小小地吐出喘息。就像是终于知晓真正可恶的是什么，他捧住约翰的脸庞，覆上嘴唇，笑脸可恶，咬的同时也吻，身体故意夹紧，报复一般说出那个词语。

“约翰，刚刚你的反应好像才比较可爱咧——”

约翰脸上余热还未消散，顿时大叫起来。

“啊十代你快闭嘴！可恶！”

FIN.


End file.
